B is for Bandages
by Rikato Tojidofukuto
Summary: An innocent little one-shot. Lately, Starfire's been visiting Robin and this is just one of those nights.


**Pairing:** Robin X Starfire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Teen Titans_.

**Warning: **Nothing much.

**Summary:** Lately, Starfire's been visiting Robin (innocently, of course) and this is one of those nights.

* * *

"Come in."

Robin didn't look back as his door, almost soundlessly, glided open. He didn't need to; he already knew who it was. With a heavy sigh, he finished the report he was writing and turned in his chair. There was only one person who would visit him this late at night.

"Robin," she said. "You're not done with your work?"

He gave her a weak smile, running a tired hand through his hair. "No, Star, there's been a lot of criminal activity lately and I've been putting it off. I can't afford to be lazy in this sort of business."

Starfire picked up his abandoned cup from the floor, where it always ended up precisely half past midnight, and refilled it with coffee. She set it on the end of his desk and stayed silently by his side. It seemed like forever when she finally spoke. "You should be getting more sleep."

"I'll go to sleep when I finish."

"Then I'll accompany you until you do," she replied, dragging over a chair and sitting on its edge. "I will offer whatever assistance I can."

"Starfire, really, you don't need to-"

"I want to," was all she said, taking half of the packets.

And so they sat in silence. He watched her long fingers scratch out the mistakes he made on the reports and correct them in her neat handwriting. He watched the way her ankles change position every seven minutes. He watched the way her green eyes occasionally flitted up to catch his gaze and he shifted his attention back to his work.

"I'll get you more coffee," she said, giving him a small smile when she again caught him looking at her. He grunted in acknowledgement, scrawling in witness accounts of a recent bank robbery. When she left, he sighed and slouched in his seat. Every other night, Starfire only dropped by his room to restock his snacks or drinks and then continued to her room. She'd politely comment on his work before bidding him goodnight. For some reason, only he knew the calm and detached way she acted at night, a side of her almost opposite of her joyful behavior. But tonight, she was staying too long and judging by the way her eyes drooped, she was tired.

"Here you go, Robin," Starfire handed him a warm, refilled cup. He stared blankly at the dark liquid. She blinked before realizing her mistake. "Oh, you like extra cream and sugar! I can't believe I didn't add the- hang on a bit, I'll go and remake it."

She was already placing the cup back on its saucer when he tried to take it out of her hands.

"It's fine, Star."

"No, it's not okay! I messed up and-"

"Starfire, just leave it-"

The cup slid out from between their fingers, tumbling to the floor and shattering. The scalding coffee splattered on Starfire's outstretched hand.

"I'm so sorry! Um, you continue working and I'll clean this up," Starfire bent down to pick up the porcelain shards only to cut herself, a fine line of red on her palm. "Robin, do you happen to have...er, band-aids?"

Robin shook his head at her clumsiness. "Star, come here." He helped her up and guided her to her chair. He opened the cabinet above his desk, taking out a first aid kit.

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this. I'm sorry for being so clumsy. I'm sorry for-"

"Starfire, _it's fine_."

He applied a thin layer of mint toothpaste on the burn on her hand, a tactic he learned on the Home Economics channel. Then he smeared antiseptic on her cut, causing Starfire to wince. He placed a Spongebob band aid on her hand for good measure.

She observed quietly as he packed away the first aid kit and slid it back into its original spot. "Robin?"

"Hm?"

"You know, everyone's been wondering about you."

"Really now," Robin answered absentmindedly as he reorganized his office cabinet.

"You haven't been coming to breakfast, lunch, or dinner lately. The others are worried."

"Are they the only ones worried?" He turned to her with a small smirk.

"No, I'm sure the rest of the Titans are worried, too. They have been informed of sleeping late and eating at abnormal hours, like four in the morning."

"Star, I meant-"

"Robin, as a subordinate, I have to respect your decisions. As a friend, however, I worry over your health," she nodded and made her way to his door, "and I hope you will make it to breakfast tomorrow."

He followed her and leaned on door frame.

"I'll see what I can do. Good night, Starfire."

He bent down to kiss her forehead, like he did every night. This time, she tiptoed up to meet his lips with her own. She pulled back faster than he would've liked and waved as she left, smirking a bit.

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I've gotten into the habit of adding my author's notes at the end of the chapter instead of the top. I'm also planning to make a new Alphabits story every month. See my profile for more info.

Please review!


End file.
